The present disclosure relates to displaying text on path.
Text and graphic editing software tools can be used to generate, among other things, documents, artwork, technical illustrations, graphics, and page designs. In some cases, it is desirable to use the text or graphical editing tools to display text characters, also known as glyphs, such that they follow the contour and outline of a path (e.g., a portion of a shape's perimeter). Once placed on the path, the graphical editing tools can be used to transform the glyphs including, for example, twisting, skewing or changing the alignment of text. The variation of the path on which the glyphs are placed can affect how the characters are displayed.